He's My Roadrunner And I'm His Coyotye
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Carlos decides to listen to Kendall and James and gives Logan some space. Soon enough he regrets ever doing so to come home and see his boyfriend cried to sleep. So cute and my first Cargan. Dedicated to CheekyBrunette! Don't hate! ONE-SHOT!


Calos let his boyfriend, Logan, of two years snuggle next to him on the bright orange L-shaped couch in apartment 2J. Logan put his head on his shoulder and put his legs onto the Latino's lap. Logan scooted towars him until he was fully in his lap. He rested his head to the crook of the tan skinned boy. Carlos smiled and gave a kiss to the brunettes head. "I love yo sweetie, so much" Carlos whispered. This caused the pale boy to giggle. He looked up into those deep brown eyes and smiled his usual lopesided grin. He nodded and placed a kiss to the tan boy's cheek. Carlos smiled once more and soon captured Logan's lips with his and it made his boyfriend blush.

"I love you too" Logan spoke, even lower than his boyfriend's whisper. Carlos smiled once more and turned on the T.V. He skipped through reruns of the shows he hated. He finally rested on Looney Tunes, an episode that invovled Wild. E. Cyotye and the famous Roadrunner. _Meep meep_ was heard from the T.V. as well as running and speeding off noises.

"You're my little roadrunner, sweetie" Carlos whispered into the pale boy's ear. He giggled once more and looked up into gazing brown eyes. "You are, there isn't a question about it."

"But- you do realise that I can't be catched and that you are going to have to be the cyotye" Logan spoke as he heard the door open. He payed no attention to the intruters just on his marathonally cartoon and his boyfriend.

Kendall and James came in the room to see the shorter boys on the couch. "What are you weirdos doing? Probably kissing I bet" Spoke Kendall walking over to the clear refridgerator. He developed a smile once he heard his boyfriend's sweet laughter.

"Meep Meep!" Logan spoke as he jumped from the couch, leaving Carlos alone, and ran striaght to his room.

"What was that?" James asked as he looked from the locked door to the Latino.

"We were watching Looney Tunes. And I kind of told him he was my roadrunner" Carlos spoke smiling sheepishly. Kendall and James rolled there eyes at the to lovebirds. "What?" Carlos asked as he grew a smirk on his face and crossed his arms.

"Well you two spend a lot of time together" James spoke as he looked at his hand than at Carlos whosw expression dropped striaght through the floor.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked as he tilted his head and kept his eyes on the two of them.

"He means, it's like you always follow him and you get way to protective kike he want's to do one thing but you tell him no and you drag him along where ever you want to go." Kendall proceeds for his bruenette boyfriend.

"No I don't and I should'nt really be talking since you guys do that all the time." Carlos spoke sounding a tad irritated.

"We're just saying Carlos. Don't you think Logan wants his own space once in a while? He needs to do things on his own? Not, gee I don't know maybe, do stuff without_ you_?" James retorted to the raven haired boy.

* * *

><p>Carlos thought about what his friends had told him. Was it really true? Did Logan get annoyed over his protectiveness? Did he want his own space? <em>Does he even like to hang out with me? <em>Carlos wondered as his brunette entered the room. Logan smile at him showing off his Roadrunner and Coyotye t-shirt(1). Carlos noticed it and smiled.

"Like my shirt?" Logan asked, rocking back and forth on his heels in front of the Latino, innocently.

"Yup. Cause I always think of you and I am smarted than the average idiot." Carlos spoke making the pale boy blush. Carlos grabbed his hand and pulled Logan to sit on his lap. "I love you"

"I love you too." Logan whispered as he gave a peck to Carlos on the lips. Logan and Carlos sat there watching T.V. for a 30 minutes until Logan stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Logan whispered as he felt his boyfriend nod. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Carlos jumped up and began pacing back and forrth infront of the couch.

He paced for a good 5 minutes but didn't bother to pay attention to the brunette imedietly if front of him.

"Carlos whats wrong?" He asked worryingly. Carlos snapped out of it and kept his gaze on Logans sweet innocent chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I think we should get some space sweetie." Carlos almost choked on his own words. He watched as Logan's eyes find with water.

"O-Oh I see... W-Well I'm just g-go study for that big test on Monday." He whispered as he ran to his room not looking back. Carlos sighed but he knew it was for the best. He ran a hand through his hair but finally decided to head down to the pool.

He walked out of the elevator and walked over to the Palmwoods Pool. He finally found his lounge chair and sat there with his shades on accomponied by his jet black hockey helmet.

"Hey Carlos...where's Logan" Camille asked as she was followed by Jo.

"Upstairs in his room. Why?" Carlos asked even for bitter than he intended. Both girls's eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"What? Why? He should be here with you!" Jo exclaimed as her arms flung into the air.

"First, He's in the apartment studying, second, Kendall and James think we sepnd way to much time with eachother and third he isn't" Carlos spoke as he sat up straight and drrooped his face in bith of his hands. Both the bruenette and the blonde rolled their eyes simoltaniously and gave the Latino a sympathedic look.

"Listen Carlos, James and Kendall are idiots fot telling you that." Jo began as she sat on a lounge chair beside him.

"Yeah, you to are inseperable, which is a healthy relationship should look like." Camille stated and looked at Jo.

" Sure you guys need time alone but not every sinlge day like they do. I have to say your relationship will last a lifetime." Jo spoke sweetly and the Latino stood up with a huge grin.

"Thank's guys and if you'll excuse me, I have to go win back my Logie." He smiled as he walke dout of the pool area and into the Parking garage where he found th Big Time Rush Mobile. He smile and quickly got in. He turned on the engine and drove out of the Palmwoods.

* * *

><p>He came back 15 minutes later to find Kendall and James stopping him. "Whoa Carlos where are you going?" The tall blonde asked him as he let go of the brunettes' hand, much to his dismay.<p>

"I'm not telling you two! You might ruin that too!" He snapped as he made his way to the stairs. He sprinted up the staircase, while the bright red roses in his hands bonced lightly. He made his way to 2J and slammed the door open. She shut it and ran striaght for the Blondes' room.

He opened it and notcied a smal ball in the coveres. He walked closer and saw Logan in a ball with tear streaks on his cheek as clear as day. He sighed and sat next to him. He saw the brunette's eyes flutter open.

"Hi" Logan croaked. HIs voice sounded hoarse and it broke the Latinos' heart into a million peices.

"Hey. I got you these." Carlos said as he handed Logan the bouquet. Logan smiled and sat up thanking him for the beautiful roses.

"Carlos?" He questioned. He nodded as for him to contiued. "This one's fake."

" They represent how long I'll love you. Once they all die, I will stop." Carlos smiled. Logan's eyes lit up and kissed the boy on the lips.

"I love you to Carlos." He blushed but than tears were in his eyes. "But why did you not want to stay with me today? "

"I didn't. Kendall and James thought it'd be nice if I gave you some space. And trust me I don't like being away from you to long. I don't like it." Carlos smiled once more and held the bruenette as he counted the roses. 12. There was twelve. There love would last forever. The rose in the middle would never die and he would always loce his Coyote and He would always love his Roadrunner.

* * *

><p>To CheekBrunette. Love her.<p>

1.) This is the link to the picture on Logans' shirt. Its' the darn bomb!.com/images/search?q=roadrunner+and+coyotye+t+shirt&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED MY ONE SHOT!


End file.
